My Fair Wesen
|season = 3 |number = 20 |epnumber = 64 |prodcode = 320 |image = 320-Trubel hits Ken.gif |airdate = May 2, 2014 |viewers = 4.93 millionFriday Final Ratings: 'Shark Tank' Adjusted Up; 'Dateline', 'Grimm', 'Unforgettable' & Hannibal' Adjusted Down |teleplay = Sean Calder |story = Thomas Ian Griffith & Rob Wright |director = Clark Mathis |co-stars = Jacqueline Toboni as Trubel Other Co-stars |objects = Grimm Diaries One key Skeleton Key Zaubertrank Recipe Book |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2014 = X }} "'}} is the twentieth episode of Season 3 of Grimm and the sixty-fourth episode overall. It first aired on May 2, 2014 on NBC. Press Release NICK AND HANK TAKE TRUBEL ON A RIDE ALONG – JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STARS -- Nick (David Giuntoli) does his best to educate Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) on how best to handle the world she is learning about for the first time, and decides it best to bring her on a ride along with Hank (Russell Hornsby). They find themselves investigating the homicide of a young woman that strikes a chord for Trubel. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) makes a discovery that she hopes will lead her to regain something she has lost. Bitsie Tulloch, Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Trubel's introduction to Juliette continues by Juliette telling her that "Trubel" is an interesting name. Nick tells Juliette that Trubel is probably going to have to stay with them for a little while so she can lay low. Nick then tells her that Trubel just found out that she is a Grimm. Juliette pulls Nick aside to get more details of what's going on. Nick tells her that Monroe saw her and that she killed three Wesen, and Juliette isn't all too thrilled about having a murderer in the house. Nick tells her it was in self-defense. Nick says that Trubel just needs a little help and that he took her to the trailer to try to explain things. Juliette asks how long she is going to stay, and Nick says they'll have to play it by ear. They then realize Trubel isn't in the living room anymore and they find her in the kitchen using her hands to eat the Chinese food from the boxes. In a store, Donna O'Hara knocks a mannequin over on top of a glass case to distract employees while she, Jenny, Vanessa, and Cammy steal clothes. After a few seconds, they all start to leave, but a Store Detective grabs Cammy's arm and tells her to empty her bag. She scratches his face and runs out the door. All the girls except for Cammy return to an abandoned warehouse with the clothes they stole to show Ken. When Ken realizes that Cammy isn't there, he asks the girls if Cammy got caught. They say they saw Cammy run away and that they didn't go after her because they thought she'd meet them back at the warehouse. Later, Ken and the girls are sitting around the table praying before they eat when there is a knock on the door. Ken answers it to see Cammy, who immediately apologizes. Ken takes her to a back room so they can "talk about it in private." Cammy tells Ken that at least she got away, but Ken tells her she shouldn't have gotten caught. She tries to plead with him by saying she came home. Ken asks her where she would have gone since he and the girls are her family. He then woges into a Lebensauger and puts his mouth over Cammy's mouth to begin sucking her blood. He switches to sucking from her neck as she screams and the girls in the other room listen in fear. Nick, Juliette, and Trubel sit around the kitchen table eating the Chinese food as Trubel asks Nick more questions about Grimms. After dinner, Trubel goes up to the guest bedroom and thanks Nick and Juliette for the food. Renard brings Adalind to a hotel suite for her to stay at for awhile. Renard tells her he will be across the hall, but she tells him she wants him to stay. Renard says he doesn't think it's a good idea, and Adalind asks him if he is afraid of her. He says he is, and she says she's afraid of him too, but she wants him to stay because she is more afraid of being alone. Renard then agrees to stay with her. Trubel has nightmares about her recent Wesen encounters. When she wakes up, she grabs her stuff and tries to leave the house, but Nick is on the front porch. He asks her if she would be more comfortable in a jail cell because that's where she'll end up if she leaves. She tells him he doesn't owe her anything, and Nick says he can help her because he knows the world she is living in. He gives her back her chess piece that fell off her bag when she was attacked by Kirk and Richard before he goes back inside the house. After he gets back in bed, Juliette asks Nick if Trubel is staying, and Nick answers, "For now." The next morning, Nick calls Monroe and Rosalee answers. Rosalee puts the phone on speaker because Monroe is exercising. Monroe asks how things went last night, and Nick asks them if they can woge for Trubel like they did for Juliette to show Trubel that not all Wesen are bad. Monroe and Rosalee agree to help. A couple are walking with their dog when their dog runs ahead of them. When they catch up, they find the dog digging something up, and when they get closer, they see Cammy's body partially buried, wrapped in plastic. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive to Monroe and Rosalee's home, and Nick introduces Trubel to Monroe and Rosalee. Monroe and Rosalee explain the "stages" of woge to Trubel; Wesen can only be seen by humans when they want to be seen, but Grimms can see them even if they don't want to be seen. Monroe and Rosalee then both woge for Trubel to see. When they retract, Trubel asks how they know she's a Grimm, and they explain to her that it has to do with her eyes getting very dark. Nick gets a call and steps aside. Trubel says that everything is weird now because everyone used to tell her she was making everything up. Rosalee puts her hand on Trubel's shoulder and tells her she needs to be careful because not all Wesen are like her and Monroe. Nick tells Hank they have to go because there is a body in a park. Hank asks what they should do with Trubel, and Nick says they can bring her with them, but everyone struggles to figure out a reason to explain why she would be with them until Hank comes up with the idea of her being a criminology student on a . Adalind goes to talk to Frank Ellis about her mother's will. He tells her that her mother hadn't paid taxes for the past seven years before she died, so once everyone was paid, there was only a balance of a little more than $1,500 left. That money has mostly been used up to pay for the storage unit where her personal belongings have been kept. He then gives her a key to the unit. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive at the crime scene, and Nick asks why she is getting out of the car because the crime scene may have nothing to do with Wesen. As Wu walks up, Nick tells her just to keep her voice down and not ask a lot of questions. Wu explains that it appears that the victim was drained of all her blood and he leads everyone to the body. They notice that the girl is dressed in high-end clothes and that the cuts don't look like they were made by a blade. Trubel blurts out that it's got to be Wesen, leading to Wu asking, "Who's Wesen?" Nick and Hank look at Trubel and have her explain what she is talking about. She tells Wu that Wesen is German for there being no blood left. When Wu leaves to get the fingerprint scanner, Hank tells Trubel that she needs to understand that they are with regular cops and that she can't talk about that kind of thing to just anybody. Trubel apologizes, and Nick and Hank agree that she is probably right about the crime scene being Wesen in nature. Trubel asks what kind of Wesen makes those kind of marks, and they head to the trailer to find out. In the warehouse, Ken tells Jenny that she didn't bring much back from the most recent shoplifting spree. Ken then asks her what's wrong, and she explains she doesn't want him to think she is like Cammy. He tells her nothing bad will happen to her unless she gets caught. Ken then says that the family needs someone to take Cammy's place and instructs Donna to find the replacement. In the trailer, Nick, Hank, and Trubel look through the books. After coming across a Wendigo entry, Trubel mentions that one tried to eat her when she was in Chicago. Hank comes across a Lebensauger entry, and Nick tells him that Ryan Smulson was a Lebensauger. Nick gets a call from Wu saying he found a juvenile record for Cammy. He gives the detectives her last known address, and Hank asks him to check with robbery to see if any high-end stores have been hit recently. They are about to leave the trailer, but Nick and Hank notice Trubel staring at one of the books. She shows them the Siegbarste entry and says that's what killed her foster parents, leading to her running away. Deciding that Trubel's seen enough for one day, Nick tells her he can take her home, but she refuses because she is done running. Adalind opens the door to the storage unit and begins looking around for an unspecified object. Nick, Hank, and Trubel arrive to the where Cammy was last known to be staying at. Nick tells Trubel to stay in the car, and she agrees because she has been in and out of places like this too many times. The detectives go inside and talk to Mrs. Benton about Cammy. Mrs. Benton tells the detectives that Cammy hung out with her roommate Megan a lot and that Megan is still there. Mrs. Benton then has Jeane go find Megan. Outside, Trubel watches as Jeane talks to Megan. She sees Megan woge and then Nick and Hank exit the house to talk with Megan. They ask her a couple questions before returning to the car. Trubel tells the detectives she saw Megan woge before they arrived, but Nick says they need more than that to bring her in. Trubel asks how a girl living in a place like this could afford designer clothing like Cammy had on when her body was found. As Hank starts driving, Trubel quickly gets out of the car and runs towards Megan. She pins Megan against some wood, and Megan woges into a Mauzhertz. She pleads for her life, and Trubel demands to know what Cammy has been up to. Megan gives in and tells Trubel that Cammy met someone named Donna at . Nick and Hank arrive and pull Trubel away from Megan, and Trubel tells them what Megan said. Wu calls Nick to tell him about a store that was robbed the day before and that security footage confirms Cammy was there. Nick and Hank talk to Captain Renard in his office while Trubel waits by Nick and Hank's desk. They tell Renard everything they've learned so far and that they think that Donna is looking for Cammy's replacement. Wu walks up to Trubel and asks how the ride-along is going. She says fine, and he tells her not everyone can handle dealing with homicides. Trubel says it's not so bad, and Wu tells her as long as you don't have nightmares. He briefly starts to say something to Trubel after he thinks about his own Aswang nightmare, but he instead just wishes her good luck. Adalind opens up a chest and looks through it. She finds a book, but when she tries to open it, she has no luck. She pulls hard and accidentally throws the book into a mirror, shattering the glass. Nick, Hank, and Trubel sit in the car near O'Bryant Square hoping to spot Donna. After awhile they think they see her, but Nick tells Trubel that if it is her, they have to wait for her to make a move. Trubel grabs some spare change and gets out of the car. She dumps her drink out and puts the change in the cup as she messes up her hair. She acts like she is begging for change and eventually gets to Donna. Nick is about to get out when he sees what Trubel is doing, but Hank says to wait and see what she does. Donna tells Trubel she should just go home, and Trubel says she would if she had a home. Trubel tells Donna she likes her shoes, and Donna asks if she would like her own. She tells Trubel to come with her, and Nick and Hank go after them after they see them walking away together. They catch up as Donna is driving away but can only get a partial plate, so Nick calls it in. Donna brings Trubel to the warehouse and introduces her to the other girls and Ken. Ken expresses his approval to Donna and hands Trubel a dress so he can see how she "cleans up." Wu calls Nick to say he has a match to a BMW for the partial plate and that it's registered to Donna O'Hara. Wu gives Nick the address the car is registered to, and he and Hank head there. Jenny and Vanessa work on cleaning Trubel up by putting on makeup and fixing up her hair. Donna brings a pair of high heels to Trubel to see if she can walk in them. Nick and Hank knock on Donna's apartment door and go in. They look around the apartment and find clothes with tags on them still. Once Trubel is cleaned up and wearing the dress and high heels, Ken comes up to her and tells her to walk to see if she can sell it. Trubel stumbles a little in the high heels, but Donna tells Ken she'll teach her to walk in them better. Ken asks her to smile as he rubs her shoulder. Nick and Hank continue looking around and find the same kind of garment bag that Cammy was wrapped in, and they also find mail to a second address, so they go to check it out. Trubel puts the dress back on the rack, and she tells Ken she needs to go grab her stuff that she has stashed. Ken tells her in a threatening tone that she doesn't need it anymore now that she is with them. Ken grabs her arm and tells her that new girls spend their first night with him and drags her to the back room. Once he closes the door, Trubel hits him in the nose with the palm of her hand as he starts walking towards her. He tells her she shouldn't have done that and woges. He realizes she is a Grimm, but before he can do anything, Trubel knees him between the legs and runs out the door. She tells the other girls to get out, and Donna asks her what happened. Ken stumbles out and tells Donna she brought him a Grimm. Trubel looks at Donna and is asking her how she knows about Grimms when she woges into a Lebensauger. Ken woges again and lunges at Trubel. Meanwhile, Nick and Hank arrive to the warehouse. They notice the door is locked, but they can hear the fighting upstairs, so they get back into the car. Trubel continues fighting, and Donna bites Trubel's arm briefly before Trubel headbutts her off. Hank drives the car through the wall of the warehouse as Nick runs in behind. Trubel continues fighting the two Lebensaugers until she has a chance to pull a knife from her shoe. She stabs Donna in the neck as Nick and Hank enter the room. Ken charges at Nick, but Nick shoots him several times, killing him. Trubel runs up to the other girls and checks on them. In the storage unit, Adalind grabs a shard of the broken glass from the mirror and tries to pry the book open. She accidentally cuts herself, and when blood drips on the book, it steams and quickly opens. At home, Nick tells Juliette that Trubel is going to get herself killed. Juliette reminds him that there is a learning curve to being a Grimm. Trubel knocks on the door and when Juliette opens it, Trubel admits to Nick she knows she messed up. She tells Nick she isn't used to being the hunter and got carried away. She tells him she needs to know more if he is still willing to help her. Nick tells her they can talk about it in the morning, so Trubel heads to her room. In bed, Trubel draws a picture of a Lebensauger in her notebook and makes an entry about it. In an unknown location, an old man sits in a chair coughing. He opens his hand to reveal one of the seven keys. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Lebensauger *Mauzhertz *Wendigo (seen in Grimm Diaries) *Siegbarste (seen in Grimm Diaries) Videos Select Scene Production Notes *Filming for the episode began on March 6, 2014. *Footage from , , and was reused (flashbacks), along with footage from (Trubel's nightmare). *Sam Anderson (Rolek Porter), who guest starred in , appeared without credit. Continuity *The episode picks up directly after . *A second key is revealed. *Trubel meets Wu and Rosalee. *Nick says to Hank that it might be time to move the trailer soon. Trivia *The title is a reference to the musical " ," and Donna O'Hara's first name means "lady" in Italian. *Donna O'Hara's apartment number is 320, a reference to the episode number. *When Hank partially reads Donna's license plate, he uses the as . The name of the dog that digs up Cammy's body is Delta, which is also used in the NATO phonetic alphabet. References fa:فصل3:_قسمت_20